Flower Petals
The group headed to the place where the Declaration is being held, while Riley thinks that Ian might be after the same prize. Kiva: Keep an eye out for Ian, guys. Alister: This 'Ian' guy pulls on night heights, right? Kiva: I guess.. Ratchet: Why bring that up? Alister: Just being cautious, that's all. Kiva: Of course. - Ben sees the Declaration and understands what several sentences mean. With no other choice, Ben has a new plan, which takes craziness to another level. Ben: I'm gonna steal it. Velma: Excuse me? Scooby-Doo: Huh? Riley: What? Ben: I'm gonna steal the Declaration of Independence. Kiva: Ben, I hate to ask, but which one of us is going to steal the Declaration? Ben: I'll do it. Ratchet: What? Alister: You're sure about this? Ben: There's no other way. Shaggy: I was afraid you were going to say that, Ben. - The group is going crazy about Ben's plan, but at the same time, Kiva thinks that this is a good strategy for eavesdropping, seeing what the guests themselves have to say about either the flower petal or The Red Squirrel. Ratchet: Don't tell me you actually like this plan, do you? Kiva: This is actually a good strategy for eavesdropping. Clank: Oooh.. Ratchet: You mean we have to go undercover? Kiva: That's right. Alister: I'm not too sure that we're invited to this party.. Kiva: We need disguises. Ratchet: Wait a minute.. ALL of us are going? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. trusted us, not breaking their promise. Kiva: They still do. We can't commit the act that is going to take place. That would break our promise to S.H.I.E.L.D. Our target is the Red Squirrel still, so we need to stay focused. Shaggy: Like, forget it! I'm not going over that party. Scooby-Doo: Me too. Clank: Hmm.. Too bad. Say, Alister. What kind of food do this party have? Alister: Come to think of it, the party had shrimp scampi as one of the main courses.. Shaggy: Shrimp scampi!? Scooby Doo: Rhrimp scampi!? Alister: I also heard that there's something called '3-Meat Alfredo Penne'. I don't get it.. Ratchet: It's a pasta, general. Shaggy: Okay, okay. Me and Scooby changed our minds. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, rhange our minds. Ratchet: Ohh.. Good eyes, pal. So, Kiva.. What do we go from here? Kiva: Just let me think. Clank: I believe there's the Library of Congress, not too far from here. Kiva: Okay, library it is. - As Ben and Riley go over the plan, Ratchet thinks curiously about the strange clue back in the alley. Kiva checks on him for more information. Kiva: Any luck yet? Ratchet: Hmm? Oh, well.. That petal.. I think it's part of the Organization's scheme. Kiva: Well, I'm just glad Alister told me not to touch it. Ratchet: Yeah. From what he told me, each member of the Organization is dangerous, no matter what they used for power. Larxene did say that several members are betrayed, including her, and are sent to get us. Kiva: Well, that's surprising. Ratchet: First Vexen, then Larxene.. Kiva: That means each member is after us! Ratchet: I don't think it's that simple.. Think about it. Their leader wants to share his only goal. But, several members, including Vexen and Larxene, have different goals for a change. Kiva: I think that they want the seven pure hearts while others want to rule the world. Ratchet: 'The Seven Princesses of Heart', right? We already saved Jasmine.. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: So, if you find them, let me and Clank know about this. Still, I may have recognized that petal.. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: I think Marluxia is trying to cover the Red Squirrel's tracks. Kiva: That's so cheating.. Ratchet: True, but he made a mistake. Every time he used his power, the petals point into something we should know, giving us the advantage. Kiva: Sweet. Ratchet: The more the petals point, the closer we are to the Red Squirrel. Kiva: And the closer to finding out who the Red Squirrel captured. Ratchet: It's not much, but it's our only lead. - Kiva agreed and the group get themselves ready for the party. Category:Scenes